


It's Not Easy Being Green

by jericks3



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Modern AU, Musicals, One Shot, Shrek References, Teachers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 09:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jericks3/pseuds/jericks3
Summary: English teacher Anna enlists the help of fellow gym teacher Kristoff Bjorgman to put on a play to help save the middle school theater department.





	It's Not Easy Being Green

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the theater kids

“So, I’ve had an idea!”

Miss Anna Arendelle came bounding up to the gym teacher, Kristoff Bjorgman (or as the kids called him “Mr. K”) in the teacher’s lounge one day during lunch.

“Oh, have you now?” He asked leaning back to regard her and crossing his arms. “Does it involve me?”

They were great work friends. They rarely saw each other outside of school functions, but without fail ate lunch together every day as they were the only two younger teachers in that particular lunch block.

“Yep!” She plopped happily into the seat next to him. “We, the teachers, are going to put on a play as a fundraiser for the drama department.”

“And this involves me how?” Kristoff asked.

“You’re going to be in it! We need a male lead.”

Kristoff barked out a laugh.

“No.”

“Please!” Anna whined. “The drama department needs this so much and I’ve already had approval from Principal Oaken-“

“Why do you care so much about the drama department? You’re the English teacher.”

“Because, Kristoff! Theater is such an important outlet for young minds. Middle school is a trying time for everybody, it helps the kids so much when they’ve got a way to express themselves.”

“That’s nice. I’m still not going to do it.”

“Oh, come on, please!” Anna pouted, folding her hands beneath her chin, poking out her lip and blinking her big blue eyes at him. “It will be fun.”

Kristoff felt his stomach swoop for some odd reason.

“Absolutely not.”

“Why not!?” Anna sighed giving up her puppy-dog technique. “I know you can sing!”

“What? You do not know that.” Kristoff fired back quickly.

“Oh, yes. I do.” Anna said, a mischievous smile growing on her face.

She proceeded to reach down into her massive purse and pull out a slim black yearbook with the middle school’s logo on it.

“What’s that?” Kristoff asked growing uneasy.

“Oh, just something I found in my sister’s things as we were cleaning out some old closets this past Saturday.” Anna said nonchalantly as she casually flicked through pages. “Did you know you guys were in the same year?”

“Yes.” Kristoff said in a cautious tone.

She landed on a particular page then slid the book over to him.

Kristoff already knew exactly what the picture was.

“What a charming picture of an adorable young man playing Peter Pan, right here, at this very school 15 years ago. Hmm, I wonder who that could be?” Anna said in a sing-songy voice.

“Alright, stop.” Kristoff warned.

“It says right here, ‘Kristoff Bjorgman as Peter Pan’.”

“I said stop!” Kristoff groaned.

“I bet everybody would _love _to see you in green tights again, Kristoff.” Anna gave him a cat-like grin.

“Is this black-mail? Is that what this is?”

“I can’t believe you would accuse me of such a thing!” Anna gasped, leaning back with her hand on her chest looking affronted.

“Fine.” Kristoff sighed.

“Fine what?”

“Fine, I’ll do your stupid teacher’s play.” Kristoff grumbled.

“Oh yay!” Anna instinctively reached out and flung her arms around his neck. “Thank you, thank you, thank you, Kristoff! You’re my hero!”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just no tights!”

*****

“I am never going to forgive you.” Kristoff groaned to Anna as he looked over the script.

“Oh, come on! It will be fun! You won’t have to wear tights!” Anna grinned.

“I’ll have to wear green face paint!” He protested.

“This just seemed like the best play for middle school aged kids.” Anna explained. “It’s the best play for a strong female and male lead, you and me, and besides I already have red hair.”

“But Shrek? Really?” Kristoff groaned.

“See! You’re already in character! A grumpy ogre.” Anna smiled at him.

“Come on, Kristoff!” Olaf, the overenthusiastic theater teacher chimed in. “This will be so much fun! I’m quite looking forward to playing Lord Farquad, and you know the kids will love seeing their gym teacher dressed up as Shrek.”

“Should I be insulted that I’m playing a funny looking donkey?” Sven, the science teacher asked.

*****

"Kristoff!" Sven called from the auditorium where he was watching them rehearse. "Close your mouth! You're going to catch flies!" 

Kristoff who had been staring at Anna in awe quickly shut his mouth and sent a glare out into the darkened audience. 

Anna looked over at him and self consciously tugged on one of her braids. 

"What is it?" She looked nervous. 

"Nothing!" Kristoff insisted. "You just have a really beautiful voice." 

"Oh." Anna gave a small smile. "Thank you." 

  


*****

“Why don’t you come over to me and my sister’s tonight to rehearse lines!” Anna offered at lunch.

“We have football practice tonight.” Kristoff told her.

“Yeah, but what about afterwards? I’ll make you dinner! Or, Elsa will make you dinner and I’ll make a chocolate cake for dessert.”

“It’ll be pretty late.” Kristoff sighed.

“That’s okay. I’m a night owl anyway, and tomorrow is Saturday.”

“Make it a carrot cake and I’m in.”

*****

Anna, Kristoff, and Sven were all laid out on the theater room floor, laughing hysterically as Olaf continued to go over his musical number on his knees.

“You know,” Sven said wiping tears from his eyes, “I haven’t had this much fun in a long time.”

“Me either.” Anna agreed.

Kristoff felt just how close Anna’s hand was to his. If he moved his pinky over a millimeter their hands would be touching.

“Me either.”

*****

“Thanks for bringing us dinner.” Anna sighed when she saw Elsa walk in with several boxes of pizza.

“No problem.” Elsa smiled and looked at the set before her. “Wow, everything looks great!”

“It does, doesn’t it!” Anna grinned. “And we’re actually way under budget thanks to Gerda pitching in with her ability to sew. I think this thing is gonna be a huge success!”

“Did you even have a budget?” Elsa asked.

“Yep. It was however much extra from my paycheck I could afford.” Anna said brightly.

“Anna,” Elsa warned.

“What?” Anna grinned innocently.

“Hey Anna,” Kristoff called from the stage and hoisted up a heavy box of props for her to inspect, “where do you want this?”

“Um, just right over there.” Anna pointed and she watched him carry it to the other side of the stage. “Oh, and can you grab that light and bring it to Olaf, please?”

“Sure thing!”

“Thank you!” Anna watched him walk away, then looked back to see her sister grinning at her. “What?”

“Were you just checking Kristoff out?”

“What!? Absolutely not!”

*****

“This is so much worse than green tights.” Kristoff groaned with closed eyes as Anna applied green stage makeup to his face for their dress rehearsal.

“Did you want to do both? These costumes aren’t set in stone, ya know.”

“I would rather die.” Kristoff gritted his teeth.

He was trying not to be distracted by the feeling of Anna’s hands holding his jaw in place or the proximity of her face to his as she applied his makeup.

“I don’t know,” Anna giggled, “I think you’ve definitely got the legs for a pair of tights now, if you wanted to try them.”

Kristoff opened his eyes to look at Anna closely.

“I mean…” Anna’s face turned pink then she hurried to change the subject. “I don’t know why you’re complaining so much, anyway. I have to wear the same makeup later, too.”

“Yeah, but somehow you look good in it.”

Kristoff was glad that the green paint could coverup his burning cheeks.

“I just mean,” he stammered, “green is a good color on you.”

“It looks good on you, too.”

*****

It was supposed to be a stage kiss. Every time they had rehearsed it, they had faked it.

So, Kristoff had no idea what on God’s green earth had possessed him to grab Anna and pull her into his arms and lay one on her in front of the entire student body.

Maybe it had been the twinkle in her eyes as they had performed that night? Maybe it was the adrenaline of singing in front of people? He couldn’t be sure.

All he knew was that Anna had kissed him back enthusiastically and it had been met with thunderous applause.

“That was one heck of a stage kiss, buddy.” Sven had whispered to him out the side of his mouth as they had done the curtain call.

He didn’t have time to answer because Anna grabbed his hand then and pulled him forward for their final bow.

*****

“Kristoff!” Anna bounded up to him the next morning before school had even started. “You are never going to believe it!”

“What?” He asked as he set out a couple of dodgeballs on the gym floor.

“Not only is our play the talk of the school, we raised over a thousand dollars for the theater department through concessions and ticket sales!” She squealed.

Kristoff smiled at her.

“That’s amazing, Anna.”

“I know! Who would have thought you kissing me was all it took!” Anna raised a mischievous eyebrow at him.

“Yeah, about that.” Kristoff sobered and rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m sorry. I know that’s not what we rehearsed. I shouldn’t have done that without your permission.”

“I’m not complaining.” Anna said stepping closer to him. “In fact, I think we should do a play together again sometime…”

“Oh yeah?” Kristoff felt a grin creeping back on his face.

“Like Enchanted?” She stepped closer.

“You’ve got the hair for it.”

“Or Wicked.”

“I could be Elphaba. I love green face paint now.” He took a step closer to her.

“Or Spring Awakening, or something like that…” Anna mused, and Kristoff felt his eyebrows go up into his hair.

“Well, I hardly think that’s an appropriate play for a middle school audience, but I do love Jonathon Groff.”

“Hmm.” Anna grinned. “Or you could just kiss me again and save us the rehearsal time?”

Kristoff didn’t have to be told twice.

*****

**Author's Note:**

> I had to throw in a Jonathon Groff joke. Sorry. It had to be done.


End file.
